Shanties of Grand Line
by Pamplemoose
Summary: A collection of one shots and vignettes, mainly written for LJ prompts.
1. Hat

_For the OP Fic for all prompt - "One of the Strawhats loses their treasure."

* * *

_

Hat

.

The day began like most others; the crew of the Going Merry awoke refreshed ready for a new day of adventures and fun and general pirating. The cook and the swordsman had their first fight of the morning, which was customarily halted by the irate navigator, and the Captain inhaled four crew member's breakfasts in one fell swoop.

And yet it was alarming how this normal day spiralled into something different.

With a flutter of petals, a mouth appeared on the table (scaring Usopp half to death, as he was about to set his mug there at the time), and in her most polite of ways, Robin gently informed them from her lookout that they were approaching land.

Hooting with glee, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper catapulted to the deck, to watch the ever nearing speck of shore. The remaining crew members followed, and Nami lifted her log pose to her face and squinted in concentration.

"Right on Course, we should be there in a few hours."

Luffy Cheered at the thought of adventure, Sanji turned back to his kitchen to check the stock, and Usopp began muttering about all the new provisions he needs.

Chopper was about to tell his nakama all about the new books and supplies he was going to get, when he felt a strong gust over his fur, and a heavy tugging at his head.

The crew froze and watched the tall pink hat get buffed up by the wind, and carried towards the island like it was a sakura blossom on the spring breeze.

Chopper watched it in detached shock. His hat flew away, and his head felt cold. He didn't dare think of doctor. He was a strong pirate now.

The crew watched in nervous silence at the trembling doctor, and Zoro gently called out.

"Oi, Chopper? You okay?"

The reindeer burst into tears and ran into his doctor's office.

* * *

Zoro tried to speak to the upset animal for some time, knocking on the door as gently as possible and asking the reindeer to open up. When Chopper would wail and cry something so wrapped in tears he couldn't understand, so Zoro sighed in defeat and went to nap.

Sanji tried to tempt him out with sweets, but even sweet things weren't more important than Doctor Hiriluk.

Nami promised candyfloss when they reached shore, if he just let them talk to him, but even Chopper knew it was never best to hold Nami to anything she promises involving money.

Ussop, knowing Chopper well enough to realise he wouldn't let anyone in, simply weaved tales through the door, about brave reindeer superheroes that defeat evil geniuses and save the day for everyone and though it was good there was no way it cheered him up at all, bastard.

Robin broke through his guard-point like defences, using her powers to grow a hand out of the wall. She patted the fur on his arm comfortingly, which calmed the crying creature somewhat. When she sprouted an ear, Chopper curled up to sleep and whined to her.

"But Robin, it was Doctor Hiriluk's."

With that, the reindeer was in grief induced sleep, and Robin was heading towards her captain in concern over her distraught friend.

* * *

Chopper woke up feeling refreshed, if not still upset over his loss. He could hear the caws of gulls, they must be nearing the dock, and the shouts of the crew.

A shot of guilt went through his body. He was so upset, he didn't realise how worried they were for him. The wanted to help and he shut them out.

The door creaked as Chopper nervously peeped out of it, and he watched the crew prepare for docking at a loss.

Nami smiled at him as she shouted at Luffy and Ussop to hoist the sails, which they were already doing, but now at double time after her orders.

Sanji was steering them in, cooing to Robin that he doesn't need help and she should just relax.

Steel glinted as Zoro hoisted the anchor and prepared to drop it in the sea. The way he moved it with ease always inspired the small doctor. The swordsman gave him a wry smirk as he saw the doctor move over to the railing.

Chopper looked at the island half in wonder and half in fear. It was big and bustling, and suddenly without his Hat he felt very exposed.  
He felt a thud next to him, and seconds later a scratchy object was placed between his antlers.

Raising his hands tentatively, Chopper felt the unmistakable scratch of straw, and looked up to see his Captain, black hair flying free, grinning at him without abandon.

"You look after it Chopper, until we get yours back, ne?"

As he watched his captain rocket towards the unknown, calling out for his hat, Chopper cried tears of joy and gripped the object on his head.

After all, his wasn't the only hat that was important, and he wouldn't dream of losing this one.

-.-.-


	2. Captain  1

_For the OP Fic for all prompt - "Crewmember in unwilling relationship with Luffy."_

Warning - Yaoi.

_

* * *

_

Captain

.

You know it shouldn't be this way.

Not that you're surprised, well, not much, you didn't think it would even be able to work successfully with the Marimo, not when his life is trained on one future fight and your own desires involve cooking and pleasing women.

No, it was never going to work, but it was never meant to end like this. Because of all the problems your relationship faced, the Captain was an unexpected factor.

The confession was private, not something you were meant to overhear. But the battle had not long ended and you wanted to change your dirty suit as much as you thought they did.

Instead, you stood outside the door and heard things that brand your mind.

"…You're my first mate, my very best friend and I thought that was enough, but then Sanji mentioned some things about you and that you like boys more than girls and I realized I liked you more than girls, maybe even more than meat and though it was a mystery I was hoping maybe it was okay if I like you more than meat and if maybe we could both do that stuff I saw in Nami's book where there was lots of meat and…"

"Luffy. Focus."

"I like you. A lot. And I wanna have sex with you. Is that okay?"

You could see, without seeing at all, perfectly imagine the room at the moment. Zoro, leaning against the bed as he sat cross-legged, looking up at his captain before him, trying to decide how to answer this request properly.

And you know, before you hear the tinkle of a nodding head and the sound of Luffy wrapping round Zoro in a passionate kiss, that the swordsman will do what his Captain wants without question. Even if he doesn't want to.

.-.-.

The crew all accepted the relationship without much question, and you manage to hide your unease of it all by flirting with the women and cooking as much as possible. After all, Luffy is even happier than normal, and Zoro doesn't really change in his unwavering loyalty to his captain, just sleeps and trains more and life on the ship continues as you know it always did.

You don't talk to Zoro much anymore, his training and napping interfering with any chance you had to talk to him, to see why he's started this affair with Luffy without considering you and whatever the pair of you shared.  
Because you shouldn't be jealous, not at all, because you were never exclusive or anything, just a way for the pair of you to let off steam and hormones. But Zoro seemed to want to spend more time together, not just for sex but to open up to someone, to give him ties to the current day that he needed rather than staring off into his future destination. And you were starting to open up to the swordsman too, and enjoying it, telling him about your past and All Blue and cooking and why it was all so important.

So while you know you don't necessarily need an explanation about Marimo's new relationship, because you never had a proper one to begin with, you miss the connection, the companionship that was beginning to thrive and you need to know why it was so insignificant to him.

He keeps avoiding you, so you do the same, but the only person on board who was good at picking up when you were faking emotions was the one your acting was aimed at, so all was well, until you accidentally walked in on things you didn't want to see.

It was your time for watch, climbing up the rigging to wake up the swordsman who was almost invariably asleep, and instead opened the hatch to the smell of sweat and sex.

Zoro was splayed on the sofa, Luffy moving ontop of him desperately as he neared his climax inside the swordsman. You felt your blush all the way to you feet, felt the twitch of your now rapidly forming arousal, but before you could leave them to take care of yourself you caught look of Zoro's face.

Luffy was too wrapped up in his own ecstasy to notice, but Zoro did not look to be enjoying the act as much as his partner, instead staring wistfully across the crow's nest. His despondent eyes shift and meet your gaze, yet instead of shouting and interrupting his partner's orgasm, he just closed his eyes painfully and turned away from your scrutinizing gaze. Closing the hatch, you're left with nothing but an unwanted erection to attend to and a heavy feeling of unpleasantness in your gut.

.-.-.

The confrontation you've been waiting for happens sooner than you expect, Zoro coming to find you in the kitchen early one morning when you're making breakfast before the rest of the crew rise for the day. It hurts, the memories of you and he just spending alone time in the hours. Be it kissing or talking or even just him watching you knead dough; it was the only time of day that available exclusively for the pair of you.

"Cook?"

"Fuck off Marimo, I have nothing to say to you."

You can tell, because the pair of you has this inane link that can tell, that Zoro hesitates then, makes to leave and avoid this whole awkward conversation. But his manly side wins over, and he knows this has to be done.  
So do you, but that doesn't make it any easier to stomach.

"Didn't realise you were on watch that night, we wouldn't have if I kne-"

"Forget it."

You're trying, so hard trying to forget what you saw. 'Cause you don't want to see Zoro with anyone other than you and you definitely don't want to see that lost look on his face again. Not his, never his.  
And you don't want to ask, don't want the answer because it's impossible for whatever he will say will make you happy. But you need to know or it will eat you from the inside out.

"Why are you with him?"

You turn, and his face is quickly reigned in from surprise to acceptance, and you know he's been waiting for you to ask. He doesn't say anything, and you can't take the silence, the dam holding in your emotions and questions shatters like glass.

"Is that all it takes? One word from him and you're off, just like every other decision? Why is it he controls you so much?"

He still doesn't answer.

"What about us, whatever it was we had? Was that nothing?"

Something happened then. You're not sure what, but that hit Zoro like an arrow, and you saw it pierce through his chest. He sighs; rubs a hand over his eyes looking so tired and you grip the counter to stop yourself embracing him.

"It wasn't nothing, Sanji, you should know that."

"Then Why? Why just leave everything at one word from him?"

You feel stupid asking, pressing something you don't want to delve into, because you know this conversation could destroy you but it's out there before you realise you said it. Zoro hovers, weighing up his answer like gold and silver, each word as heavy as such with its importance.

"Did I ever tell you how we met? I was all tied up in a Marine Base, days away from execution and he just shows, like he always does. Grinning and laughing and saying I'm gonna be his crewmate no matter how many times I told him I didn't want to."

You smirk then, because you can imagine it, and Zoro does too, as it replays in his mind.

"Then, all of a sudden, I'm still tied up but now staring down the barrels of a few guns and I've got pretty much no choice other than to listen to him. He saved my life that day."

You can see where this is going now, because you know his stupid swordsman code runs this deep, ridiculous as it is, and your stomach twists unpleasantly as he carries on.

"First Mate. I never realised the depth of it at first, just a name because I was here before anyone else. But it's not. I can't refuse him, not ever."

You feel his breath wash over your skin as he moves closer, sense his hands flexing as he wars with the conflicting desires of his heart. You push one last time.

"And what about us? About you? What do you want to do?"

Thoughts go blank then, because Zoro's arms are holding you tightly and his lips are pressing against yours with such longing you aren't sure you can breathe.  
Moments, minutes, hours maybe pass and he steps away, looking at the floor ashamed. You don't let go of him, can't let go, because you know you'll never have this again.

"Zoro-"

"If he wants a relationship with me then I cannot refuse it. He's so happy, Sanji, I can't hurt him like that."

You want to scream them, kiss him and ask, what about hurting me, because you feel like you're breaking inside. But Zoro _looks_ like he is breaking inside, he knows it's hurting you and its hurting him to do so, but this is Luffy and you will never win against him no matter how hard you try. So you settle for holding him close again, running your hand through the soft green hair, and he sighs against your shoulder.

"M'sorry Sanji. This wasn't meant to happen."

You kiss him, on the cheek, and turn back to the stove so he can't see your escaping emotions. You know he is aware of them anyway, so it's best not to take it further.

He goes to say something then, you hear the intake of breath, but Luffy bounds in then, and whatever it was is gone.

"Zoro! I've been looking for you! Oh, is it breakfast time yet Sanji?"

You shake your head, still staring at the still-warming water in the pot.

"It'll be a while yet, Luffy."

"Mnaa, okay. C'mon Zoro, watch the sunrise with me!"

"Okay, Captain."

You hear the resignation there which Luffy, in all his cheerfulness, misses completely. You mistakenly turn, figuring you should begin to accept watching their relationship grow.

Luffy is hugging his boyfriend tightly, kissing him on the cheek where your lips were so recently. Zoro was embracing him just as readily, but his eyes are trained so intensely on you it hurts. Breath is stolen from your lungs and it feels like that he's holding Luffy but he's thinking of you.

Luffy tugs on his arm, happily chattering away and Zoro follows obediently, and you're left alone as quickly as you were interrupted, just with far many more emotions forcing their way through your mind than you're able to manage.

So you know it shouldn't be this way, but it will be. Because no matter how much he wants you, or you want him, Zoro would never waiver for his captain.

And it's something you'll just have to accept.

-.-.-


	3. Captain  2

_Part 2 of Prompt_

_Warning - Minor Yaoi in this Chapter. Nothing explicit._

_

* * *

_

The Something

.

There's something there.

It hovers, just in that way out of Luffy's sight that he can't see it, but then his attention is drawn back to Zoro and kissing and the Something is back again, loitering in the cabin and he just wants to find it because it's distracting him.

Zoro sighs against his lips, drawing Luffy ever back to the moment at hand, and his boyfriend sitting there looking flushed and hard and hot.  
It's like a dream he thinks, sometimes, having a boyfriend like Zoro. Luffy knew he was special, ever since he first met him, and though he never realised he would be attracted to men this way he's glad that Sanji helped him figure it out because Zoro is just perfect. Does everything in his power to please Luffy even before they got together, and ever since he accepted Luffy's proposal back in the men's cabin his efforts have increased and the Captain has been floating on air.

Except now, because now there's that Something that he needs to figure out.

He has no idea where to start with the Something, as he can only sense it when he's not sensing it, when it's just in the background. And it's only been there for the past few weeks, but it's mainly there when he's with Zoro.

Is that it? Is the problem with the pair of them?

"Mmm, Luffy."

Breathless mutterings against his breastbone and Luffy's heart flutters but the Something seems serious now; a threat to him and his nakama and there is nothing more serious than that.

Zoro, being Zoro, is tuned to his captain's attitudes so he pauses his ministrations.

"What's the matter, Captain?"

The pause is only short, but to Luffy it seems to drag as he tries so hard to figure out what the Something is rather than bother Zoro with words.

"Mnaa, there's something wrong."

"With what?"

Kisses forgotten, Zoro is sitting up and pulling Luffy to rest against the broad, scarred chest.

"I dunno. I can sense something."

He shifts against the weight, nuzzling his nose into Zoro's neck and inhaling the heady scent.

"Are you happy Zoro?"

The flinch he feels right down to his toes as if it was his own, instead of a reflection of one from his partner.

"Of course."

"You'd tell me, right? If something was wrong."

"Luffy. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

It eases Luffy's mind slightly, but the Something still hangs as Luffy kisses him, and decides to go get something to eat and ignore the niggling Something for a while.

The pain caused by his skull meeting Sanji's shoe and then the galley wall distracts Luffy from the Something for a while as he gathers up all his senses.

"Oww Sanji! I just wanted a snack!"

"All you do is want snacks, shitty rubber boy! Can't you wait until dinner?"

There is something wrong with Sanji too, he knows, and as Captain he has to resolve whatever is wrong with his nakama. He will not have unhappiness on his ship.

"Hey, Sanji. Is everything okay?"

"What are you talking about? Of course everything's okay."

"There just seems to be something the matter, you know? There's something wrong with Zoro too..."

The cook paused mid stir, frozen in something that vaguely looked like alarm.

"Che, trust the idiot Marimo to make you worry. Forget about it Captain I'm sure it's nothing."

He gets even more frozen then, because Zoro enters the galley.

The Something hits Luffy in waves instantly; as the two Somethings that were hovering off sight with his nakama meet and merge and grow.

Zoro freezes too, glancing between Sanji and Luffy quickly before leaning against the wall trying to hide his tension.

"Cook won't let you have a snack again Luffy?"

There's a tenseness behind the normality in Zoro's voice Luffy never noticed before, and somehow it knows its connected to the Something.

"No, and he won't tell me what's wrong with him either."

An eye cracks open and peers at Luffy inquisitively, and Sanji is still frozen by his pot. He wants to choke now, because the Something is something no longer hidden and it's practically gagging him, but he still can't determine what the Something is.

"What are you talking about Luffy, there's nothing wrong with him. Right, Cook?"

Is there a threat behind the question? Luffy can't really tell but whatever it was behind it, it startles Sanji enough to answer.

"I already told him, shitty Marimo, that everything was fine. It's not my fault if he doesn't believe me."

There's a whole conversation here that Luffy knows he's missing; one played out with eyes and expressions and earlier conversations he never listened to. But the swordsman and cook always had this secret between them; Luffy always knew that.

Things cleared, as with that thought Luffy's head clicked with an idea as to what the Something might be.

It was Sanji who told him Zoro liked men after all, and how else would he know? And Zoro was always pretty secretive around the cook, shutting his questions down like now.

"Luffy? Luffy, you there?"

They were both looking at him, concerned, and the Something swirled around them with near glee as it begged the Captain to figure it out, to give it a name and form so it can be set free from its prison in the shadows.

Zoro is still looking at him with panic, so he shakes his head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

The relief is obvious, and it makes Luffy's heart swell to see someone care about him that much.

"Jeez Luffy, don't worry me like that."

He smiles, broad and chuckles as a rubber hand grabs the meat Sanji just threw at him.

"Sorry Zoro, Sanji!"

Zoro's going outside again, grinning over at Luffy in a way that makes his heart race.

"C'mon, captain, we've got some stuff to finish right?"

The meat was gone in seconds, and the Something shrinks as he runs out the deck with his boyfriend. He catches the last glance Zoro gives Sanji before he leaves the galley, and it makes his head clear again, and his stomach hurt, and the Something seems to get clearer, easier to see in that one moment, before Zoro's lips are back on his and his heart is quelling any other thoughts and dousing the Something's questions.

It can't be Something, right? Because his nakama tell him they're happy, and his heart tells him he's happy so there can't be anything.

But the Something is still there...

-.-.-


	4. Father's Day

_From the OP fic for all prompt - "Sanji's father beating him for crossdressing or effeminate behaviour"_

_

* * *

_

Father's Day

.

_"No, stop it, don't hurt him!"_

_"Get out of my way, woman!"_

_"No!"_

_"Mama!"_

_A thud, before golden hair splayed around the head of his fallen protector. And the stomps, storming closer to the one too frozen in fear to move._

_"No boy of mine will go around like a fag. Get those clothes off, boy! I will not have a dirty little faggot as a son."_

_More weak pleas from his mother, now rising weakly from her curled up slump. He reached out to her, to help him like she always does, always guarding him._

_"Stop!"_

_The hand, gripping his scrawny shoulder painfully, ripping the tattered dress from him. A hard fist to the head, then blackness._

There was so much about this he hated.

He hated this shitty island, and he hated how his nakama were who knows where, in who knows what condition.

But most of all, he hated how it made him remember.

Remember beatings, abuse both mental and physical from the boorish man he sprang from, too emotionally stunted to accept anything other than a real man for a son. Remember the mother, kind words and treatment that shielded him from the suffering in their lives.

Remember the pain, the horror he had to endure for being who he was.

Sanji sighed and shook his head. Pausing from running away from all the crazy Okama let the memories flood back. Mama's pleas, Papa's fists, his cries.

He never saw anything wrong with it. So he liked cooking more than sport, and cared about his appearance rather than running around in rags. And he spent a lot of time with mama and her friends, and mimicked them from time to time. His Papa hated his more effeminate behavior, and Sanji would always remember the scornful eyes watching him from over the paper as he sat in that chair, guzzling a beer and making snide comments about him being a girl.

Then he started with the clothes.

The dresses hung on his slim hips much better than trousers, and the heels made his legs go for miles The make up on his eyes distracted from his freaky eyebrow and the lipstick drew attention to the pouting lips he loved. Sanji could never forget that little bedroom, looking in the mirror and twirling around in Mama's different outfits feeling like a Prince.

Then Papa found out. And everything changed.

Mama was quieter, and moved slower. Now, he realised with the benefit of hindsight, probably because she was hurt. Beaten when trying to protect him, as she always did because he couldn't protect her himself. Papa was drunk more, and angrier more, and insults got worse.

And then he hit him.

It was an awful blur after that, for the most of it. He would try on the clothes in secret, and every time Papa found out he'd be beaten so bad he sometimes couldn't move for hours. But he liked it so much, the delicate fabrics and patterns made him feel whole, so he kept trying them on. So Papa kept beating, and soon mama was being beaten with him as she begged him to stop.

But then there was the night that he dreamt of; that he never forgot. He was trying on his favourite, a sparkly blue dress that shimmered like the sea. His Mama's favourite too, that she used to wear when Papa would take her to town and they would smile like they were in love. It wasn't like that anymore, now it was a worn reminder of the past and faded dreams.

Papa stumbled in, falling into chairs and Mama was crying then right away, already asking him to stop before he even began.

Sanji struggled out of the dress, frantically pushing it off his skin like it burnt. But it was long, and the straps hung crossed over his back and it was confusing, and even drunk Papa was fast.

He didn't even have time to see Papa arrive before he was flung across the room, Mama screaming in the doorway as blue sequins fell to the floor like rain. Sanji couldn't see for pain, but he could feel the crack of Papa's fists meeting his body.

He curled to the fetal position on the floor, and he felt Mama pull Papa back before he heard the crack and the thud.  
When he opened his eyes, Papa was tearing the kitchen to shreds in his rage, and Mama's blonde locks were slowly becoming red as blood pooled around her.

That was the last he saw of Papa, that night Sanji ran and joined that ship and life changed completely.

And that life got him here, in some twisted mix of fate on this island of Momoiro, all in makeup and dresses and things he had spent his life trying to run from. Sure, the tailored suits still showed off his figure, and a cigarette drew attention to his pout just as good as lipstick. The look he created made Sanji feel almost as good as he did back as a child, but he couldn't help recall the fell of a dress on his legs. And now the image was being rubbed in his face in a traumatising way.

He had tried to run. Time had lost all meaning since the cook awoke to find himself surrounded by terrifying men in cocktail dresses and fishnet stockings. Heck, he'd been running from this kind of thing his whole life, he figured it was time to stop.

Now, hiding in some empty Okama's house, Sanji couldn't help but notice what was hanging on the wall as he caught his breath. He could hear the crowd approaching, there wasn't much time. It was now or never, time to face the music so to speak.

Again, it seemed like it was fate. God had planned this all to happen this way, for some reason. Because there was no other wig in the world that matched his hair colour as well as the one on that dresser, and the satin number was just his size.

And on the wall, a calendar, with all holidays circled in red. And on this day, in big letters.

Well, what a fitting gift for the boor.

As Sanji ran out of the hut to meet his new companions, revelling in the feel of the skirt billowing behind him and the yellow curls bouncing off his shoulders, he smiled and laughed to himself.

"Happy Father's Day, Papa. This is for you."

-.-.-


	5. Demons

_For the OP yaoi 100.

* * *

_

Dealing with Demons

.

He knew a lot of devils.

This was odd, really. When he left he expected Pirates and the typical adventures that follow them – yo ho ho and a bottle of rum and all that – instead it's more like a fairytale with the things he's met.

Either way, he's an experienced devil-dealer. He's catalogued them all to tell Kaya about back home. There's the gleeful gomu devil (Do NOT make him angry, or touch his straw hat), the mysterious she-devil hana (be wary of her knowledge-can be seduced with books), and the most unusual deer/human devil (mostly harmless, can become fanatical over sweet things). All the devils are interesting; considering their weird devil abilities as natural as breathing. Not finding it the least bit unusual that they can fly or grow into giants or be _dead_ and still be living.

He has met one anomaly to his devils; he notes it anyway because he finds it fascinating. A Demon.

The demon doesn't consider itself one; it earned its name through battle and ferocity and blood. He thinks that a lot of the time, the demon is a bit more terrifying than all the devil's he's ever met, because he has power to rival those earned through _work_ and _determination _and a _promise_. He knows the demon is tough, serious and a true warrior. When he is in battle he knows the demon cannot be reached, cannot be dealt with.

But his knowledge tells him all about the demon. That he's more caring than people think, and that he'd rather die than let any harm come to those he loved. Which is why he remembers the demon muttering kisses against bruised knuckles, and running soothing hands through his hair after a particularly nasty fight, not matter how injured the demon himself is.

Devils may scare him sometimes, and he can deal with that. But if there's one thing he knows, it's that the demon loves him and he knows **exactly** how to deal with that. By reciprocating it.

-.-.-


	6. Pinned

_For the OP fic for all promtp - "Zoro gets pinned to a wall/tree/etc"

* * *

_

Pinned

.

It had been a tougher battle than any of them had anticipated. After all, nobody could expect to walk onto a peaceful looking, forest laden spring island and be encountered with a very large group of very angry, very skilled locals who were all very displeased with having some pirates enter the sacred land.

Limping through the sun-dappled trees, Sanji looked around wearily for the signs of the rest of his nakama. He had found Chopper and his Nami-swan shortly after the ends of their battles, but the rest were all god knows where, in god knows what condition. Stumbling, he swore under his breath as his injured leg buckled and the fall jarred his broken ribs. The bastards had some fierce weapons, and he learnt their weird club things were strong. Fortunately his kicks were stronger, and he just about managed to vanquish his enemy.

There was a trail he was following; broken trees and upturned earth and blood showed that one of his more destructive crewmates had been here. Sighing in exasperation Sanji continued his limping; knowing if he didn't find that Marimo soon he'd be lost in the forest and it'd be days before they had a chance to set sail.

The forest parted, and Sanji entered the clearing which was clearly where the battle took place. He saw the defeated tribesman, lying face down on the floor with blood collecting around his chest. Yet a green headed moron was surprisingly absent, particularly seeing as he could see the black sword – Yuba-something? – lying unsheathed, glinting in the afternoon sun. Knowing Zoro had to be nearby, Sanji shuffled onwards to continue the hunt. Until a sickeningly wet cough drew his attention behind him.

Zoro was pinned to a tree, eyes screwed shut and back plastered awkwardly against the bark. Swords had fallen to the floor and his hands gripped the trunk viciously as he appeared to try and ignore the thick spear that trapped him to the offending oak. Sanji's eyes widened.

"Shit!"

Hovering around the swordsman in panic, Sanji surveyed the damage. The spear entered Zoro's body just below his ribcage, at least 3 inches in circumference and Sanji could see the body around it tremble is it breathed, jarring the wound and proving the spear was stuck fast by the lack of it's movement. Zoro opened his barely lucid eyes slowly at the sound, rasping blurred words through bloodied lips.

"Mm'Cook? You look like sht."

Sanji couldn't believe his nakama sometimes. "Shhh Zoro, stay still or you'll jar it...Shit..."

Zoro wanted to laugh at his crewmates unusual panic, but the silent laugh dissolved into more racking coughs made his body shake.

"Nnnng Fuck!"

Biting his lip in agony, the skin on Zoro's fingers cracked as he dug them in the tree, a vain effort to ignore the desire to arch up from the pain, knowing it wouldn't help. Sanji's slightly trembling hand was an anchor into the lucid world.

"Stay with me Marimo, c'mon...How the fuck did this happen?"

The trembling hand wiped his mouth for him now, clearing the blood that had been trickling out and if he weren't focused on something else at that time he would've found the action belittling. As it was, with the world fading into white around the corners of his vision, he had to try and focus.

"Both attacked at the same time, couldn't avoid or I would've missed."

"Che, well you won though, right?" Sanji smirked as another shudder ripped through the traumatised muscles.

"Yea. Nngh!"

Sanji could see the blood trickling out of the wound, bathing the spear red as Zoro hissed through clenched teeth. Zoro's frame trembled beneath his hand, muscles clenching desperately around the hole as it struggled with stress and blood loss. They needed a doctor, fast.

"Don't try to move, jackass, just...I'll go get Chopper."

Zoro didn't even answer, eyes beginning to glaze over as he succumbed to the pain.

"Fuck, Marimo! Stay awake!"

There was no time to get Chopper, Sanji realised, because if he left he'd have no idea if Zoro would be able to hang onto consciousness for any longer than he already had. The way his Haramaki was stained crimson signified he'd been bleeding out there for a while already. Frowning with determination, Sanji tightened the grip on Zoro's shoulder, bringing the prisoner back to his attention.

"Are you with me Marimo?" There was an answering nod "Good...We need to get you to Chopper."

"Fuck, don't I know it."

"Hush. So I need to pull this thing out of you, okay?"

Seeing the sharp jaw stiffen with determination as Zoro nodded again, Sanji began to look at the spear and wound, trying to gauge how much pressure would be needed to pull it out. The heavy breathing paused to be disrupted by a deep baritone.

"There were some spikes around the point, like those things that cage marine threw at Merry? They've been embedded into the tree."

"Shit. You sure?" Zoro grunted in confirmation.

"Can feel it, at least feel they're not in me."

Sucking in a breath Sanji stood in front of the swordsman, bracing his stance. Zoro opened his eyes, now clear with determination, and met Sanji's equally determined eyes. Now bleeding fingers gripped even fiercer against the bark.

"You ready?"

Zoro nodded, jaw locked when Sanji tentatively gripped the pole. The wound shook and good god did it hurt, felt as if his muscles were trying to crawl their way out of the gap the spear had made. Sanji noticed and hesitated.

"Oi Marimo, you sure-"

"Just do it, quick" was the hissing reply. The cook was jolted into alarm and with all his might, pulled.

Zoro's howl of agony ripped through the forest, his body pulled forward by the force only further aggravating the wound. Sanji felt the spear exit the wood, and gave a further quick tug to quickly pull the spear clear out of Zoro's torso. He could feel the lack of resistance compared to the wood, and watched with grotesque interest as the gore-covered spear emerged from his nakama's body.

When the end pulled free (and dammit Zoro was right, it was more of a harpoon than a spear, causing even more injures as it was pulled back through the idiot's body.) Zoro's anguished roar ceased and he began falling limp to the ground.

Sanji was there in an instant, gripping Zoro's arm and hauling it over his shoulder. He could feel the Marimo's weight pulling towards the ground.

"Marimo...shit Zoro answer me!"

The green head lifted slightly, mouth grimacing in pain as think blood dripped from his mouth.

"S'ok...ahsss shit..."

He insides screamed as muscles tried in vain to in on themselves, a pointless attempt to shield the injury from the unforgiving wind. But Zoro's body wasn't listening to him, so it hung limp at Sanji's side and reminded him through its pain receptors how much it hated his bull headedness in battle. Sanji stepped forward and it screamed with every step. Zoro tried his best, but at least Sanji ignored every exclamation that left his voice with each step.

Sanji pretended not to hear the noises, focusing on every step forward rather than the trail of red Zoro was leaving behind him. After all, a man who had just been staked to a tree had a right to be in some kind of pain, no matter how much he tried to hide it. With a grunt, Sanji hoisted the heavy body up, gripping the wrist hanging over his shoulder tightly in support. Zoro caught his gaze quickly, and gave a heartfelt appreciative smile, which Sanji couldn't help but return.

"C'mon bastard, let's get you back to the ship."

Step by agonising step, the pair began retreating back towards Chopper, towards much needed medical attention and towards home.

-.-.-


	7. All in a Night's Work

_For the OP fic for all, Prompt request - "Sanji as a Host Club member."_

_

* * *

_

All in a Night's Work

.

She was always first.

Not that he even minded of course, Nami-swan was one of his most loyal customers. And a refreshing change to the shy, lonely women that normally frequented his company. Nami was anything but shy, or lonely, she just needed to spend some time away from it all.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

She was always so kind to him, even while she was ranting to him about her evil boss or irritating friend or her sister's bullheadedness. Not wanting to disrupt her venting, Sanji would be the good host he always was and smile and nod and listen.

"I mean, how can he just cut my wages like that? I've been saving that money for years and years and to just take it back from me? After I do so much for him?"

"He's clearly a fool for treating such a brilliant staff member so badly."

She had demons, he had always known this. But as close as they were, Sanji had never pried, never tried to soothe those pains from her heart. He was just a friend, and those hurts could only be satisfied by love. He just needed to listen, to reassure and try and distract her thoughts wherever possible. Mostly, he found that an impossible task as Nami was one of the smartest women he'd ever met.

"Thank you Sanji-kun. These cakes are delicious, by the way. Did you make them?"

"Of course. Only the best for one as beautiful as you."

And he meant it. He meant all the kind things he told his women, even some of the men, but Nami was Nami.

She was more than his guest, she was his friend. It was her who recommended to him this job as a host, knowing his kindness and manners, not to mention good looks, would make him a hit with the customers. Owner Robin was particularly pleased with him joining, as not only did he host but cooked the sweet treats they served the guests as well.

"So Sanji-kun, I should get going, Luffy will be waiting for me. How long are you working tonight?"

He smiled up as his red haired angel, dreaming of what could have happened if he weren't such an idiot and she hadn't found the arms of one who could ease those nightmares that he could never battle.

"2 o'clock tonight. We're not too busy though, you're my only regular."

She smiled at him, winking devilishly.

"I should think so too, you're my Sanji-kun after all. You should come round soon; Luffy's been missing your food."

She waves, and leaves, and the weight he helped carry just slightly sagged her shoulders once more, as she left to fight her daily battles. He prayed that Luffy would save her before it's too late.

* * *

He couldn't remember most of his customers; they normally just paid for some nice drinks, and warm smile and company and then moved on. The first male of the evening certainly caught his attention.

He looked quite young, and nervous. He was looking around tentatively, a betrayed glance looking over to young Chopper who was talking to Owner Robin again. So this was another the doctor dragged along, huh? Sanji's ability to piece things together was sharp. He placed a drink down in front of the boy and smirked.

"So, Chopper didn't want to come by himself, did he?"

"Wha! Ah, no, he persuaded me to come too."

"So why choose me, Mr...?"

"Usopp, my name's Usopp. And you looked the kindest."

Sanji liked this kid. He was instantly likable, and that was a great feature in someone he was being paid to spend time with. His long nose was an interesting feature, and the way he fidgeted suggested he still wasn't quite comfortable, like he was fighting with himself to talk or run.

"Calm down, okay? Chopper doesn't normally bother Robin for too long. Just enjoy your drink."

The glass trembled as the boy nodded, gulping down the drink. Even the way he held his glass show insecurity, nervousness over his own self, something Sanji was fortunately never troubled with. Usopp looked like he wanted to talk, to mention something he felt forbidden to ask. Sanji's hosting skills never missed a beat.

"So, what do you want to ask me?"

Usopp almost fell out of his chair; fortunately Sanji's foot caught him just in time.

"Oh, um...it's nothing really; just Chopper told me you were really popular here."

Sanji couldn't help the blush.

"I was hoping you could give me some advice"

"I'd be happy to help you if I can Usopp, but you need to stop beating about the bush and tell me."

And tell he did. Usopp began weaving a spellbinding tale, of a fragile young woman who Usopp had cared for and now loved, and that their difference in class and behaviour made him nervous to express his feelings. It was more like listening to a poet preach of love and beauty than a simply story of young love.

"How do I get Kaya to like me?"

The nervousness again, and it almost made Sanji laugh because it was unusual for someone to pay for his time just to ask him for help, And Usopp was so predictably scared he almost kicked himself for not noticing earlier.  
"Just be yourself Usopp. From what you've just told me, she's already in love with you. Just be brave and take that first step."

His warm smile, blue eyes sparking like magic, and Usopp seemed reassured. He would've explained more but Usopp's drink was finished and Chopper was calling from across the room.

Usopp smiled, and it wasn't anxious or worried, simply grateful. Sanji knew the kid' be okay.

* * *

It wasn't until half past one did anyone else remotely interesting arrive.

They were mostly empty now, just a few regulars talking to their favourites. Sanji was about to leave his booth when Owner Robin's voice perked up.

A male again, one that Sanji would never have assumed needed to come to a host bar for company. Broad muscles were hidden under a trench coat, hunched over in the corner of the booth with his head in his hands.  
Sanji swallowed. He'd seen plenty of things but this was different.

"Do you want something to-"

"Sake. Just bring the bottle."

The voice was harsh, hard, and tired. And it made something inside Sanji twist.

The man, he learnt, was called Zoro. He didn't say much, but when his sharp eyes glanced up to meet Sanji's he knew why he was here.

Pain. Similar to Nami-sans, but at the same time entirely different. She was trying to vent, to get over her upset. He simply wanted to forget. But Sanji couldn't let him just sit there, so he had to ask the questions instead.

"So what's a guy like you doing in here?"

"You're open, you sell booze."

"Plenty of places stay open this time of night."

"...I've exhausted most of my sources."

He drank again, guzzled Sake like water, as if trying to drown the memories. It clearly wasn't healthy, and Sanji couldn't help but worry. With a wave, Zoro was requesting another bottle. When he set it down, Sanji frowned.

"You shouldn't drink that much, it can't be good for you."

"...I didn't pay to have someone bitch at me. Just shut up"

"Why come to a host club and not want me to talk? You drink like you need to let something out."

He didn't even answer, just closed his eyes and downed the next bottle. Feeling brave, Sanji questioned relentlessly.

"What are you running from?"

The bottle slammed, and dark, angry eyes bore into his very soul. Sanji saw the pain, loss, and was it guilt? All swimming around and it threw him. This guy had demons alright, and if he didn't talk they would kill him. He opened his mouth and quietly asked the one question his senses voiced for him.

"Who was she?"

A strong hand flexed around the sake bottle, and Zoro sighed and closed the eyes, breaking connection, and began.

If Usopp's story was told like some form of art, Zoro's was not. It was simple, and honest, and somehow that hurt Sanji even more. The man talked of a girl, a rivalry that bloomed almost into love. Then an accident, that he tried to stop but couldn't, and a young kid who could never be forgiven for what he'd unintentionally done.

Sanji wanted to console him, wanted to do something to ease the suffering that was in Zoro's voice. But he wasn't Nami, couldn't be made to forget with kind words, and couldn't be reassured with truth like Usopp. Kindness would be shrugged off; honesty could possibly break him more.

So Sanji just poured the sake and sat, watching the man drink the memories away. And Sanji knew that he would do the same, the next time he needed to forget, a horrendous cycle that was nothing constructive. But their time together was running short, so Sanji just gave himself one shot to help him.

"What would she say to this?"

The sharp, though slightly dull by now, eye glinted at him. "What?"

"What would she say, to know you've given up and taken to drinking yourself into a stupor instead?"

He didn't answer, gazing at the bottle in thought.

"I think she'd want you to move on. She wouldn't want your life ruined because of her."

There was still no response from the green haired man, and Sanji just left him to finish brooding; his shift was over.

When he left the bar to find the green haired man waiting for him, Sanji smiled. Maybe he could still help this one after all.

-.-.-


	8. Tangerine

_For OP songfics. Inspired by "Tangerine" by First Aid Kit

* * *

_

Tangerine.

.

He doesn't quite realise why he didn't figure it out sooner. Things had been fine between the two of them, for months now. He couldn't think of a time they hadn't been happy really, and on top of it all business was booming, all their nakama were content, it felt like the good times would never end.

But then Zoro it did. But not even with a bang, or a giant fight. No, it was barely a whisper, as his world fell around him whilst everyone else's continued as normal.

Just because he _noticed_. God, ignorance really was bliss.

It started innocently enough; Sanji was becoming busier and busier with the Baratie, and always talking about new friends that he met. Only now did he realise how much he spoke of her, how inspiring he thought her determination was, and how funny she could be, and how he hated that she seemed so fragile behind her anger and fierceness.

Initially, that was all chalked up to the stupid, Sanji-kishido thing. When doesn't a pretty girl cause the cook to melt into a useless puddle of admiration?

Then the trips started. Important business visits. Courses, to help them cope with the increase in custom. Zeff was a busy old man, after all, and Sanji needed to learn how to run a restaurant.

It was just day trips at first. Then after a few months, weekend trips to cities, far away. Lord knows, with his navigational skills, he never would've managed to locate him, even when he wanted to surprise the blond. _Never smart enough_, Zoro's mind supplied _Never GOOD enough_.

Sanji had always been happier after a trip. Once a month, at least, he'd return with a gift for him, and plenty to say about the food, the people, and the hotel. Not much about the course though. He had always assumed it was because Sanji knew how little he knew or cared for business; so just shared what he thought was important.

That was the problem, Zoro supposes, not enough sharing. Neither spoke of things that weren't relevant. They didn't talk about secrets, about concerns, instead leaving a considerable wedge of hostility between them both. A wedge that somebody else was able to fill where he couldn't.

It was an accident; that he figured it all out. Sanji was going away, for longer this time, a week-long seminar in somewhere. The same place, it turned out, that his tournament was going to be. A sick coincidence.

Because that's where he saw them. Sanji, lying in a park, with a hand cooked picnic on one side, and a beautiful woman wrapped in his other.

Hair the colour of autumn leaves eyes as deep and rich as the finest chocolate. And a smile that radiated love, which his Sanji was mirroring to her, and that, _that _was when his world was ripped from him.

He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to _kill_, but he did nothing. Just went home and waited for the inevitable confrontation.

He took a shower. The shampoo smelt of oranges. It made him sick, remembering all those months ago.

"_Her name's Nami, she owns an orange farm. She's really great, and smart, you'd just love her."_

Zoro thought about packing up, a pre-emptive strike to make leaving easier. But just the thought, it hurt too much. Preferred this dull sense of denial, like his mind wading through mud, slow and clear of any thoughts. At least that way he didn't think about it, didn't remember how happy Sanji looked when he _wasn't_ with him.

Then night came, and Sanji's keys jingled in the lock. And Zoro thought he was ready for this.

But Sanji gave him his gift – a toy shark – and kissed him on the cheek, and went off to make him his favourite sushi without a care in the world.

And Zoro caved. He wanted to step up, to be a man and show the chef how much he had hurt him. But he saw the void without Sanji and just didn't have it in him to jump.

So the world continued, and yet, it didn't. Sanji still felt warm, and so good, but it was empty. And when he said goodbye for another trip, he would kiss him, and watch him walk out the door to someone else, a woman he may have loved more than he, and when he remembered that the confession, the knowing almost slipped off his tongue.

But never did. Even when he was heartbroken, and his friends called him stupid, he stayed. He would always stay.

Because Zoro could take this pain, smothered with kindness. But the loss that could be? That was way too much.

-.-.-


	9. Sexy Boy

_For OP Songfics. Inspired by "Sexy Boy" by Air

* * *

_

Sexy Boy

.

It was a busy night out. The town was bustling, with the heavy atmosphere of drunken abandon that made people heady and wild. It was gonna be a good night, to be certain.

The bass thrummed so loud he could hear it halfway down the street as he approached. The loud grinding noises of the guitar made the atmosphere shift with excitement, and he could feel it, right down into his core, causing him to smirk around the cigarette as he walked up to the popular inn. They only had a few days on shore leave; he was _going_ to make this count.

His entrance was less than admirable; with so many people milling around it was difficult to make the desired impact. Politely shoving his way past some brutish angry drunks, he slid inside and took a sweeping gaze at the possibilities. Lots of potential, the fully stocked bar flowing, and everyone looked like they were having a pretty good time. Girls on the dance floor, all legs and chest, and the other males here just didn't know where to look. They were boys, all of them, and he was a _man_ and he'd make them look like _children_ compared to him.

Floating across the club in a few strides, showing everyone he meant business. He sat at the bar, resting against it is for the awkward ones, and leaned over for a drink. One simple hand motion was all it took to get three barmen stumbling for his drink. Scotch, on the rocks. Beer is for brutes, and rum is for philistines, like that damn marimo.

He could see he was getting the looks, but didn't respond to them. Let the other men bask in jealousy at his suaveness, only makes him shine brighter in their wake. And that only makes the women gaze at him with more interest, or longing. Only a matter of time now.

The first to try was a real looker. Hair long and curled, falling halfway down her back. Dark sultry make up, a bit too much than was necessary. That was the first clue, really, that she wasn't quite what he was looking for. She walked the walk, sure enough, but walked it a little bit too much. A skirt so high it barely covered anything, and boots that travelled all the way to her thigh just confirmed his point. But she was a good example.

She stood next to him, sipping on a glass of something sweet and unpleasant a barman just passed her. Her perfume was sweet, but slightly overpowering, and she raked him over as much as he did her, and he was impressed she was giving as good as she was getting. She made her move then, pushing her cleavage into his chest as she leaned nearer his face and leant over him to get a napkin.

And putting her hand on his leg as she did, squeezing as she moved it closer and closer to his crotch-

But was stopped, just short of its destination. Smiling politely, maintaining the close contact so not to embarrass her, and to show everyone else what they could be getting. He gently pushed the hand back to its owner, with a pointed expression that said _nice try, but no thanks. You know I'm better than that_.

The angry scowl showed her true beauty, and she stalked off with as much dignity she could muster.

His drink emptied, and another immediately replaced it. No nonsense, and he hid his laugh with a charming smile as he realised this room was already in the palm of his hand.

He rose from the seat smoothly, and could _count_ at least 8 girls watching his legs move. Head held high, keeping nobody's eyes no matter how hard they tried, he moved into the dance floor.

And was accosted, almost immediately. The more inebriated women would fall right into him, foolishly thinking all he needed was a grope and some flesh to fall for their charms. The more informed danced closer, grinding in ways that were almost obscene in an attempt to get attention, a cheeky flick of hair or caress of hand as their bodies moved with the beat. But they were all trying too hard, being too desperate, and he knew as soon as he got them to his room the sultriness would be gone, replaced with neediness but little effort. That's not what he was looking for.

The floor was moving to frenzy as he navigated his way to the other side, slipping into the booth that the little boys vacated as soon as they saw his approach. Arms outstretched across the top of the seat, legs crossed as he puffed on a newly lit cigarette as the one he'd been eyeing the second he walked in the room made her way around the dance floor. Navigating the slobbering boys with the well practiced ease he showed in his own trip. She knew the dance just as well as he did, and she knew he'd wanted her from the minute he saw her. That was the whole reason he wanted her in the first place.

You can't fake that confidence. That ease, that _sex_.

She neared, and he took the time to admire the hips swaying as she oozed closer. The skirt, perfectly shaped over her hips and tapering midway down her thigh, drawing attention to the spectacularly long legs her heels were accentuating and of course, with the way he fought, how we he not a leg man? A figure hugging shirt that showed off all her curves but hiding the flesh, just opaque enough to keep you guessing exactly what kinda woman she is.

He _knew_ what kind of woman she was. He was her kinda man.

She slid into the booth as effortlessly as he had, the boys drifting away as they realised they'd never get a shot, but they had his rejections so everyone can go home happy.

Smoky eyes held his, as dark lips puckered into a smile. Her hair fell just to her shoulder, and it looked effortless in the way you knew took hours to perfect. He bent towards her outstretched, waiting hand, knowing what she desired, in more ways than one, and kissed it chastely.

"Call me Mr Prince."

-.-.-


	10. Night Terror

_Written for OP Songfics, inspired by the song 'Night Terror' by Laura Marling

* * *

_

Night Terror

.

It was two nights in to their reunion, when she first found him.

Ever since she landed back on the Sunny she had taken some refuge in her mikan trees. It was painful, the raw separation between her nakama, being forced to read from a distance as her Captain and her saviour had his life ripped apart. The mikan were safe, they were home, and they grounded her whilst she readjusted.

So, for another night she lay under their protective shield, watching the stars move above her, feeling the waves crash against the hull, and basking in the feel of being back amongst the crazing torrents of the blue sea rather than the peace of the sky.

But then she heard a noise she had never remembered recognising on her ship. A high, keening sound that roused her from secluded orchard to move down towards the deck.

Luffy was curled around the bench at the mast, new longer shirt tangled around him as he shifted, moaning in some dream. Thinking he was just having another meat related nightmare, the Navigator thought little of it, and crossed the deck to head up to her bunk.

"Ace!"

But that syllable, uttered with such heart wrenching pain even when sleepy, moved the redhead's path direct to her slumbering captain. Up close, she was able to see he eyes scrunched shut in distress, his fists clenching uselessly in the cushion of the bench as he tried to fight the demons in his head. And it hurt, so badly, seeing her captain in such distress.

They had just got back together, and they needed their captain strong enough to rally them against whatever the future brings. Chopper was still very much a child, as was Usopp, and Robin looked like she needed Luffy's strength more than ever. With Sanji and Zoro clearly hiding some secrets in their dark gazes, it fell, as ever, on the rubber boy to shoulder to encourage them. Like a Captain should.

But he had been through so much. She may have been far from grand line but she still got her newspaper, and had routinely scoured the pages for any note of Luffy.

Not that she had to look far, he was headline news. Breaking into Impel Down, taking part of a way at Marine HQ. His brother dying in his arms. She's had her fair share of horrible memories, and she knows they can be difficult to handle. Night terrors can be a cruel enemy.

Watching him, fighting the demons in his mind, she was sharply reminded of her youth so many years ago, struggling with her own inner turmoil.

Damp grass shifted as she slid to her knees; long red hair resting against the bench as she knelt at her captain's side. Bending over him, she let her fingers push the straw hat off his head and ran them through ebony hair. The action reminded her of her sister, who would do the same action when she herself had ran home, angry and upset and terrorised by dreams of her mother in blood and constant torment of the _thing_ that pulled the trigger who now owned her mind and soul.

Near instantly, Luffy's tossing and turning had calmed, and he lay peacefully with the even breathing of a being in peaceful slumber. Protectively, she curled over him further and whispered into his ear.

"Leave him be. We need our Captain..._I _need my captain. If you want him, you'd have to get through us first."

As soon as her lips moved back from his ear, Luffy smiled in his sleep, nightmares vanished from his dreaming mind. Calmed, Nami rose and headed up to the galley for a midnight snack.

They all needed her Captain; all eight of them. All pirates; the whole damn _world_ needed Luffy. They may not all know it yet, but she did. And no matter what it took, she would make sure that he stayed with them. That the terror wouldn't push him away.

She'd charge every beli it took.

-.-.-


End file.
